happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilt Me Now
Kilt Me Now 'is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Scotty wears a kilt and gets embarrassed for it. Roles Starring *Scotty Featuring *Baldy *Lifty & Shifty *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Pranky Appearances *McPipes *Savaughn *Leaky *Generic Tree Friends Plot One morning, Scotty gets up from bed and looks for something to dress himself with. He sees that all his clothes have been covered in mud, thanks to Pranky who is laughing out the window. Without even a pair of underpants, Scotty sees only one of his clothes remaining: a kilt. Scotty goes out for a morning stroll, hoping nobody would notice his lack of underpants. He heads into a bank to get his money, unaware of Lifty and Shifty robbing a safe. He spots a coin on the ground and bends over to pick it up. Lifty and Shifty are both shocked by what they just saw and Scotty rushes out. Savaughn arrives to arrest the theives, who beg to be bashed on the heads with his baton so they forget the sight. Savaughn decides to do so. Behind a tree, Scotty uses a needle and thread to turn his kilt into shorts. They are so tight that he can only waddle, and Pranky snickers behind a tree. Scotty walks into a restaurant for lunch and, looking on the menu, orders haggis. Sitting next to him, Lammy gets disgusted by this. Scotty has trouble getting on his chair due to his kilt pants and gets turned upside down when it falls over. Mr. Pickles pulls the thread and turns the pants back into a kilt, causing the customers to vomit out their food. Lammy gets disgusted even more and slaps Scotty when he gets back up. Scotty sits on a curbstone crying from his humiliation. Baldy confronts him and congratulates him for his lack of underpants. Scotty walks over a ventilation shaft with Leaky repairing it below. The vent blows a strong wind that blows Scotty's kilt upward and exposes him, before sending him flying. As he is blown into the air, the needle still attached to the thread falls off, impaling a laughing Pranky in the throat. Scotty's kilt floats him down like a parachute and he lands safely but finds a crowd laughing at him, then being arrested by Savaughn. Sometime later, Scotty is seen in a prison cell, dressed in a jumpsuit. Despite his demise, he is happy his body is no longer exposed. However, his inmate Baldy takes off his jumpsuit and Scotty pukes at what he saw. Meanwhile, McPipes wakes up and puts on his kilt. He discovers he has no pair of underpants and facepalms. Moral "''When you got no boxers, put on briefs!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are killed by Savaughn's baton ('''debatable, possibly knocked out) #Pranky is hit in the throat by a sewing needle. Injuries #Numerous customers puke out their food at a restaurant. #Scotty pukes seeing Baldy naked. Trivia *This is the first time McPipes does not play bagpipes in an episode. *Similar to Last Laugh, Pranky dies a confirmed death while Lifty and Shifty have debatable ones. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes